Disney's My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle
My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle is an American-Japanese animated 2D upcoming official 2020 animated film due the 2018 film; My Little Pony Crossover Villains It took place back after Music by Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe Lyrics by Lorne Balfe From Producer Genndy Tartakovsky and the studios that brought you Tangled Wreck It-Ralph Frozen Big Hero 6 Zootopia and Moana Cast Soundtrack *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 1. Heroes is Returns Define Dancing *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 2. Race Opening Race *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 3. Jamie and Frankie's Children Trek Into Darkness Main Title/Tarzan Kala Kerchar *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 4. King Nixel Hollow Theme/Ghost in the Shell Shelling Sequence *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 5. Children Gets To Test Race The Chase Begins *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 6. Plan Jam Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 7. School Hero 6 Nerd School *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 8. Nixel and Martian The Battle Song *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 9. Food Fights of the Caribbean Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 10. Kingdom Dance Tangled *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 11. Favireton's Dream to Predition Main Titles *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 12. Heroes Meets King Nixel Princess and the Frog Ray Laid Low *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 13. Martian King Asleep to Agent Xero Incredibles 2 Logos *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 14. Martian King Kidnaps Agent Xero 2 Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 15. King Nixels' True Nature Planet The Portal *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 16. Tunnel Ride and The Chocolate Factory *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 17. Squint Tells at Sarah Lion King Kings of the Past *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 18. Another World Predator Main Titles *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 19. Planning The Attack Forever After Rumpel's Defeat *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 20. Treasure Age 4 Continental Drift Teen Cave *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 21. King Nixel's Powers the Series Ready As I'll Ever Be [Instrumental] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 21. To Be Friendship Main Title *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 22. To Ready Strange Theme *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 23. Final Battle Jafar Summons the Storm [2019/A Bug's Life Ants Fight Back] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 24. Wander vs. The Martian King Nemo Fish in My Hair *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 25. Twilight vs. King Nixel Jungle Book Shere Khan's Attack/Stampede [2016] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 26. Is Save of Madagascar Humboldti *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 27. Hugs Wind in the Willows [1996 Opening Overture/Star vs. The Forces of Evil thought we'd never see each other] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle OST 28. Ending and The Beast Transformations [2017] Music & Lyric Video *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 1. Twilight and Wander's Song Upon a Time Snow and Charming's Song *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 2. Stand By Me, Grim Reaper, Wander, Billy, Star Butterfly, Mandy, Dipper Pines, Cuts and Boyo & Pumbaa *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 3. The Ballad of King Nixel The Musical The Ballad of King Nixel *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 4. Squint, La Chacas Hazbin Hotel Characters and Squint and The Beast Gaston[[2017] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 5. Through Heaven's Eyes, Ford Pines and My Little Pony Crossover Villains The Final Battle Characters Prince of Egypt *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 6. Love Will Find a Way, Jenna Foster and Densa Sheriff Lion King II: Simba's Pride *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 7. A Cover Is Not the Book, Tempest Shadow, Mad Jack The Pirate, and My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Poppins Returns *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 8. The Elegant King Nixel, Nixels, Martians, The Martian King and King Nixel Pan The Elegant Captain Hook[[1953] *My Little Pony Crossover Villains III The Final Battle Tracks 9. No Matter Where You Are, Wander and Twilight Sparkle and My Little Pony Crossover Villains Characters Book of Life Movie Clips Song Lyrics Short Films Trailers Teaser Trailer Teaser 2 Final Trailer Tv Spot Sneak Peek Scripts Quotes Gallery Walt Disney Pictures Village Roadshow and Blizzard Entertainment Presents.png My Little Crossover Villains The Final Battle logo.png MLPCVTFB - Across the Egypt.png MLPCVTFB - El Chacas Meets Saraline Timbers.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Bird Good morning, friend..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Oh my goodness,.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for There's something wrong..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Cause all my words..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Are coming out in song..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for A Rhythm Stirs..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for Deepinside My Soul..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for I'm Saying Things..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle says for In Ways I Can't Control..png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for in Sound AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH. Twilight looks in Sound of Wander.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle What's Going On. Gasp Twilight Sparkle.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Someone Cast a Spells Or Curse..png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Sparkle Frankie Foster and Jamie Meets Jenna and Hubie Foster.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for The Martian King Now it's Time to Begin..png MLPCVTFB - The Martian King says for That us good Nixel..png MLPCVTFB - Cuts & Boyo Star Butterfly and Wander Stand by Me Song.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Cuts and Boyo in Night When the night has come..png MLPCVTFB - Star Butterfly says for Cuts and Boyo in Night and the land is dark..png MLPCVTFB - Cuts says for Star Butterfly in Night No, I won't be afraid..png MLPCVTFB - Boyo says for Cuts in Night Oh,.png MLPCVTFB - Grim Reaper says for Cuts and Boyo I won't be afraid..png MLPCVTFB - Billy says for Grim Reaper Just as long as you stand,.png MLPCVTFB - Dipper Mabel Pines Wendy Corduroy Grunkle Stan and Soos Ramirez Says for Billy Mandy and Grim Reaper Stand by me..png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle So darling,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle Darling,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle Stand by me,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilght Sparkle Oh,.png MLPCVTFB - Wander says for Twilight Sparkle stand by me..png MLPCVTFB - Ansi Molina says for Agent Xero Oh, stand,.png MLPCVTFB - Ansi Molina says for Agent Xero Stand by me,.png MLPCVTFB - Marco Diaz says for Star Butterfly Stand by me,.png MLPCVTFB - Rapido says for Razmo If the sky that we look upon..png MLPCVTFB - Lydia Rose Nomad and Marco Diaz.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight Jr's Dream.png MLPCVTFB - Squint and El Chacas Song.png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy reasons with her Father aftermath.png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy talks to her Father, Squint.png|"Father, I'm sorry for ever secretly betray you." MLPCVTFB - Squint says for Sarah Corduroy Yes..png MLPCVTFB - Squint says for Sarah Corduroy Me Too..png MLPCVTFB - Squint says for Sarah Corduroy I'm Worst Error..png MLPCVTFB - Sarah Corduroy says for Squint I' Know. Daddy.png MLPCVTFB - Twilight says for Squint and Sarah Corduroy Come on guys let's go..png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for First Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for Second Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for Third Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for Final Yo-Ho,.png MLPCVTFB - Thrax, Ms. Grunion, Krad, General Mandible, Robert Callaghan and Dawn Swatworthy says for 2nd Final Yo-Ho..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for So, Try the life of a thief. Agent Xero, Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie in The Elegant King Nixel.png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for Just sample the life of crook..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for King Nixel..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for The World's Most Famous Crook..png MLPCVTFB - The Martian King as Mr. Smee says for k Crook, Crickety-Crockity-Crickety-Crook..png MLPCVTFB - The Martian King as Mr. Smee says for The Crock is after. Angry King Nixel.png MLPCVTFB - King-..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel Slapping The Martian King.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for As a special offer for today, I'll tell you..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Irwin and Hubie Tield in Ship What I'll do..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for All those who sign without delay..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Will get a. Tattoo Dalton.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Free tattoo..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Why, it's like money in the bank. Tattoo Dalton's Real Flag French.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for C'mon, join up, and I'll be. Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie Tield in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for frank;..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Unless you do,.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for you'll walk the plank..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for The choice is up to you, Scared Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin and Hubie Tield in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - Lord Piggot-Dunceby, Nephlite, Mayor Shelbourne and Ichy says for The choice is up to you,.png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho, Yo Ho from Agent Xero, Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie Tield in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - Quasimodo Wilson, Slade, Plankton, Hawk Moth, Ernesto de la Cruz and Julius Caesar says for You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for There's barrelss, of fun enough for ev'ryone And you'll get treasures by the ton..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for So come and sign the book..png MLPCVTFB - Nixels and The Martians says for Join up with King Nixel..png MLPCVTFB - Varian set Release to Agent Xero, Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - Happy Dipper, Mabel, Mole, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Jenna and Hubie Running in Ship.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel Smiling at The Martian King.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel with White Feather.png MLPCVTFB - Children Arrives to King Nixel.png MLPCVTFB - Crying Agent Xero says for yelling NOOOO-.png MLPCVTFB - OOOOOOOO..png MLPCVFTB - King Nixel and The Martian King says for Nixels and Martians to Ready.png Production credits Posters Deleted Scenes MLPCVTFB - Charlie and Wally Wayne A Cut Above the Rest Song.png MLPCVTFB - Sky Japanese Song.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel's Evil Castle from Sound of Ready As I'll Ever Be.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Agent Xero in Evil Castle Any moment now, Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Your Highness. from Agent Xero Gasp Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle Believe me,..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I know..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I've sunk..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Evil Castle Pretty low..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Evil Castle But whatever..png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I've done. from Sad Agent Xero and Mole.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for in Evil Castle You Deserved. Gasp Agent Xero and Mole.png MLPCVTFB - Gasp Agent Xero says for King Nixel in Evil Castle Nixel. Deleted Scene.png MLPCVTFB - King Nixel says for Agent Xero in Evil Castle Quiet!.png MLPCVTFB - Angry King Nixel says for in Evil Castle I'm the Bad Guy, That's fine. from Nixels and The Martians.png MLPCVTFB - Angry King Nixel says for in Evil Castle It's no fault of mine..png MLPCVTFB - Despair King Nixel says for in Evil Castle And some justice at last will be served..png MLPCVTFB - Sad Agent Xero says for King Nixel in Evil Castle Nixel Please, just listen to me..png Deviantart Art Crossover Kids - The Meeting of Favireton and Sarabina.png MLPCVTFB - Ronnie Anne vs. Terrence.png MLPCVTFB - Ansi Molina vs. King Nixel.png MLPCVTFB - Crossover Heroes.png The Modifyers OC.png MLPCVTFB's Sesame Street Recast Meme.png Patrick, Popsy 'n' Lincoln Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's Return of OZ Recast Meme.png Princess and The Duck Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's Dr. Ludwig Von Drake Song Recast Meme.png Marcocules Pt 1 Recast Meme.png Marcocules Pt 2 Recast Meme.png The Men King Recast Meme.png Little Mer-Elf Girl Recast Meme.png Razmo the Rat Recast Meme.png Macchio Recast Meme.png The Mer-Fish of Notre Dame Recast Meme.png Timmy Bambi Recast Meme.png Lincoln Pan Recast Meme.png Lincoln Pan; Return To Neverland Recast Meme.png Mabel In Wonderland Recast Meme.png Ratchet Hood Recast Meme.png Beauty and The Wereshark Recast Meme.png Ansiladdin Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's Tangled Recast Meme.png Henry and The Giant Peach Recast Meme.png Dipperbob Pinespants Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's The Loud House Pt 1 Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's The Loud House Pt 2 Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's The Loud House Pt 3 Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's The Loud House Pt 4 Recast Meme.png Charliehontas Recast Meme.png The Adventures of Mad Jack The Pirate and Mr. Hyena Recast Meme.png Jenny White and The Seven Monsters Recast Meme.png Billymbo Recast Meme.png Samrella Recast Meme.png 101 Ponies Recast Meme.png Kitty and The Dudley Recast Meme.png MLPCVTFB's Titanic Digital Poster.png MLPCVTFB - Ghost ship.png MLPCVTFB - After her long fall....png MLPCVTFB - Payday.png MLPCVTFB - No diamond.png MLPCVTFB - Hang on a second.png MLPCVTFB - Preserved and intact.png MLPCVTFB - The woman in the picture is me.png MLPCVTFB - Inbound.png MLPCVTFB - How extraordinary.png MLPCVTFB - Forensic analysis.png MLPCVTFB - 48 years.png MLPCVTFB - The Ship of Dreams.png MLPCVTFB - It is Unsinkable.png MLPCVTFB - To me it's a slave ship.png MLPCVTFB - The moment of truth.png MLPCVTFB - We're going to America.png MLPCVTFB - Riding in high style.png MLPCVTFB - We're passengers.png MLPCVTFB - Goodbye.png MLPCVTFB - Titanic sets off.png MLPCVTFB - Something Picasso.png MLPCVTFB - Nothing out ahead.....png MLPCVTFB - Take her to sea Mr. Murdoch.png MLPCVTFB - All head full.png MLPCVTFB - Look at that one.png MLPCVTFB - I'm the King of the World.png MLPCVTFB - Stability, Luxury.....png MLPCVTFB - You know I don't like that.png MLPCVTFB - Typical.png MLPCVTFB - Forget it, boyo.png MLPCVTFB - Standing at a great precipice.png MLPCVTFB - No one who cared....png MLPCVTFB - I'll let got..png MLPCVTFB - You jump, I jump.png MLPCVTFB - I'm Jack Dawson.png MLPCVTFB - Hang on.png MLPCVTFB - Dinner invite.png MLPCVTFB - The Heart of the Ocean.png MLPCVTFB - Call me a tumbleweed.....png MLPCVTFB - You see people.png MLPCVTFB - Air Time, ladies.png MLPCVTFB - Make Headlines.png MLPCVTFB - Out the Horizon.png MLPCVTFB - A dangerous insect.png MLPCVTFB - Like a new penny.png MLPCVTFB - Sunset Voyage.png MLPCVTFB - The Grand Staircase.png MLPCVTFB - They love money.png MLPCVTFB - Life's a gift..png MLPCVTFB - Making it count.png MLPCVTFB - Third class invite.png MLPCVTFB - Third class party.png MLPCVTFB - A Fun Spin.png MLPCVTFB - Honor as required.png MLPCVTFB - So unfair.png MLPCVTFB - Eternal father.png MLPCVTFB - Ice warning.png MLPCVTFB - Top Boy.png MLPCVTFB - Trapped.png MLPCVTFB - Second thoughts.png Concept Art Concept Song Opening Logos Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Village-roadshow logo.jpg Blizrd4.jpg Promotions Release Date 2020 Trivia This is the first time Andrei meets her Andrei's Parents; (same way as Kion first-time meets his grandfather; Mufasa in The Lion Guard: The Return of the Roar). Jenna Foster's voice is equally the same as Webby Vanderquack's from Ducktales (2017) Hubie Foster's voice is equally the same as Huey's from Ducktales (2017) Although he is a Girl, Lydia Rose Nomad and Ducky both shared the same voice acting as one. Characters Twilight-sparkle-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-8.81.jpg S1e20b Wander When we spotted you.jpg S1e21 Sylvia It's not just a house.jpg Chuck mcfarlane by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhmx.jpg Misha by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbazhsb.jpg Ud.png Billy grim 174x252.png Rapido's Smilling.png Razmo.jpg MaXi.jpg Tyler Bowman.png Jennifer Shope.png Kevin Raynolds.png Theodore Roach Roachnolds.png Mina2.png MaXi.jpg Star Butterfly.jpg Marco wearing his cape.png My Little Pony Crossover Villains II The Faeries Quest - Twilight Jr.png Rose pic 1.jpg Kirbie.PNG C006S014 035.png Master frown cn image.png Kevin whitney by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d90sh7v.jpg Andrea sussman by ohyeahcartoonsfan-dbs12x4.jpg Robin in Teen Titans GO!.png Starfire.png Beast Boy.png Raven (TTG).png Cyborg (TTG).jpg Closing Logos Blizrd4.jpg Walt Disney Pictures 2011 logo.png Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Upcoming Crossover Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Blizzard Entertainment Category:Crossovers Category:Sequels